Melted Snow
by Ranma Matsuri
Summary: Drunkeness doesn't make you do things you wouldn't want to... it just gives you the courage to do the things you wanted all along.


_Drunkenness doesn't make you do things you wouldn't normally do, it just gives you the courage to do the things you wanted to do all along._

Melted Snow (Act 1)

The cold air bit Roy's face as he staggered down the icy road. The fact that he vision wasn't quite up to par thanks to the last-(what was it?)- four beers he had, only made his situation worse. Just a few steps behind him his long time friend and drinking buddy, Maes Hughes staggered down the road in his own drunken state.

" Hey, Maes you gonna head on home or what?"

The taller man nearly tripped but regained his posture and pushed up his glasses. " Yeah, I guess, I'm not in any hurry though. We could hang for awhile." A hiccup followed that last statement.

Roy's brows furrowed. "Hmm... that doesn't sound like you. Oh, wait, Gracia took Elysia to her grandmother's for the weekend, right?" A hiccup accompanied his statement as well.

" Yeah, she said she missed her family and wanted to give Elysia the chance to be familiar with them. Personally, I just think she was jealous of all the time me and Elysia spend together." Maes shook his head threw up his hands.

" Why didn't you just go with them, genius?" Roy sniffed.

" Eh, she wanted to leave last night and I was swamped with that serial killer case at headquarters, so I told her to go on ahead." Maes then officially lost his balance and fell onto Roy's back. Smiling stupidly, he squeezed his arm around his friend's neck and walked in step with him.

Roy rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on the road... which was steadily becoming less clear. A bitter wind whooshed down on their backs and Maes yelped. Even with the glow of the streetlights, hardly anything was to be seen but darkness and white. Thankfully, he began to see his house come into view.

" Hey, Roy."

" Hmm?"

" How about I crash at your place for tonight?"

" How about I crash your skull in"-

" Aw, come on, Roy! It'll be just like a sleepover. Just us guys."

" A sleepover? What're we twelve?"

" I figured that would be a compliment on your part."

Roy grabbed his arm and threw him to the other side of the street. " Alright, you can stay. Just don't bite me and drain out all my blood while I'm asleep."

Maes placed his arm around Roy and said in a Dracula like voice. " Naw, it'll be just like olde times." He showed all his pearly whites and made a jab for Roy's neck. Roy took his hand and pushed the taller man's forehead away.

* * *

They entered the door of modest sized house. They were greeted with warmth along with total darkness, the only light coming from the burning fireplace. The living room was big and giant shadows threatened to swallow the little furnishings that was in there. Except for a few academy photos framed and placed in a straight line on one wall, that was no distinct design or theme to the space.

" I'll light a few lamps." Roy muttered and put on his alchemy glove. Maes just nodded and continued to absorb his surroundings. He had never really been in Roy's place. The lone bachelor mostly visited his home and since they saw each other at work and hung at the bar, there was never an occasion that called for him to come over. He knew Roy wasn't the type to be big on interior decorating, but still...

The room started to look less gloomy after Roy placed the lite lamps on either side of the room. Maes pulled off his coat feeling the heat from the fireplace, Roy did the same.

" Wow, Roy. I didn't realize your place was so... depressing..."

" Shut up."

" Ooo... testy... tsk, tsk."

" Maes..."

" No really, ever thought along the lines of bright primary colors?"

" Maes..."

" Or at least a few floral patterns.."

" Maes!"

" Alright, alright. Geez." He made his way over to the lone couch in the center of the room. Despite it's plain look, it was surprisingly soft and comfy. The heat from the fireplace also provided a soft warmth that tickled his chin. He laid his aching head on the armrest and his vision grew hazier as he stared into the fire. Suddenly, the dark silhouette of his disgruntled host came in front of the flames. The shadowy figure stretched and then started to unbutton his shirt.

Maes couldn't help but stare at the sight. Watching intently as every button came loose and more of Roy's flesh was revealed. His heart thumping louder...his breath shortening... _' No, no, no!' _Maes shook his head furiously. _' Not this again...'_

Roy stretched again and gave a yawn. He looked over at Maes but his friend quickly adverted his eyes away from him. Roy gave him a curious look and walked over towards the couch. As he sat down, he notice Maes shift uncomfortably.

" Are you alright, man? My place isn't that creepy and depressing, is it?"

The bespectacled man shook his head quickly. " No, no. I'm fine."

Roy gave a coy smile. " I know what it is..."

Maes' face reflected utter horror. " Y-Y-You do?"

Roy got up and went into the kitchen. He was only gone a minute but Maes' heart had already pounded a least a mile's worth of beats. The colonel returned with two champagne glasses and a bottle of wine. He settled back into his place on the couch and poured a glass.

" You just haven't had enough to drink, have you?" He said and offered the glass to his guest.

Maes shook his head in disbelieve and slight disappointment. " Roy... don't you think we had enough to drink tonight?"

Roy looked horrified. " Are you serious? You can never have enough alcohol... as long as it's under the lethal dose."

" You're right, what the hell was I thinking..." Maes replied rolling his eyes and taking the glass.

They sat there for awhile gulping down the sweet liquid staring into the blaze of the fire. Maes took quick glances at his best friend analyzing the way the glow of the flame seem to seep into his skin and how the fire danced in his onyx eyes. His jet black hair seemed to entertain the glow as well, turning a deep auburn. While he was enjoying taking in his features, being a conversationist by nature, he quickly grew bored of the quiet.

" So, R-r-wroy.." The alcohol was beginning to impact his speech so he decided to slow down his next sentence. " What... are you... gonna do...bout dat wife sit-ci-ation?"

" Unh..." Roy had to choose his words carefully as well and in his head, pieced out his reply. " Um, I thought I twold you dat"- (he took another gulp of wine) -" marry- age is not my thang."

" But why not, Roy?" Maes demanded. The playfulness he usually used with the 'wife issue' was long gone and he was not trying to hide the irritation in his voice. Before Roy had a chance to answer he went on.

" Roy. You sit here... in thi-this... ginormous house... all alone and obviously in the dark, otherwise you would've left a light on..." Roy tried to interject but Maes held up his hand in silence. That stubborn bastard was going to hear him out this time! "... and sometimes, you'll bring some floozy here to keep you company for da night and in da mornin'... then what?"

Roy had turned his head away, his face hidden in shadows. Maes continued. " Look... I know you're the lone ranger type or whatever...but eventually... you're going to get lonely... that's if you're not already are."

Dead silence echoed across the room. Maes had turned away from Roy and curled on the couch palying with his few drops of wine tousling in the glass.

" I..."

Maes looked up at the sound of his friend's voice.

" ... can't. I just... can't."

" Can't what, Roy?"

" Get married... be tied down... suddenly have obligations... promises to fulfill... to someone I probably could never love..."

" But why would you marry someone you're not in love with any"-

" JUST BECAUSE MAES, ALRIGHT?!" _' Because the one I want... the only one I could ever truly love...'_

Another pause filled the air. The two best pals hadn't argued this seriously in a long time and it felt awkward. With a sigh, Maes took off his glasses and began polishing them with his shirt. " Alright. But I still don't get it."

Roy still didn't meet his gaze. " You wouldn't get it Maes. You have a loving family and people who care about you constantly within your reach. Some people... are just meant to be alone."

'_... he's forbidden.'_

Maes looked over at his angsty companion real hard as if deliberating on something. Then as a sort of sigh of a verdict, he placed his glasses back on and scooted over to Roy's side of the couch. He placed his hand under his chin and brought his face to meet his.

" But you don't have to be." He said softly.

Roy was obviously startled by his friend's actions but his eyes flew wide open as his lips were crushed under Maes' warm kiss.

* * *

Okay, this was meant to be a one-shot but I'm deciding to make it into three parts. I dunno, I just really felt like I should end it here. Anyways, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. So, hoped you liked it and... review. Alrighty then. 

With love,

Ranma Matsuri


End file.
